Discussion utilisateur:Piece
Bonjour Piece ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Discussion:Born This Way (Episode)/@comment-Piece-20110503010740. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) mai 3, 2011 à 01:11 Salut ! Salut ! Je ne me présente pas, toute ma vie est étalée sur mon profil alors je te passe les détails. Je trouve la photo 14 de ton diapo trop canon, je ne la connaissais pas... j'aime beaucoup Dianna Agron, plus que Quinn. En fait Quinn ne fait ni partie des "j'aime" ni des "j'aime pas" pour moi, je suis contente qu'elle soit là mais sans m'extasier à chacune de ses apparitions (alors que Kurt...). Par contre j'avoue, I Feel Pretty/Unpretty est excellent. Dingue que tu trouves Sue lassante ! Ok elle est un peu en train de s'effacer depuis qu'elle a perdu les Nationales dans le 2x11 mais apparemment tu as l'air de dire que ça fait plus longtemps... Moi elle m' a fait rire toute la saison 1 ! Bon puis je n'aime pas Lauren, non pas à cause de Puck mais à cause de l'ombre qu'elle fait à Mercedes. Mercedes est vraiment une fille géniale et je n'aime pas du tout l'image que donne Lauren. Voilà voilà, si tu as des questions ou que tu rencontres des problèmes, tu peux nous les poser à Brochy, Juntaru ou moi ! Sombraline Pseudo Non non, Sombraline n'est qu'un pseudo, lol. Pourquoi ? Tu t'appelles vraiment Piece ? Sombraline MAJ : Ah ok, je me demandais si ça se disait à la française ou à l'anglaise :) "Sombraline" ça vient de "Sombral" (je sais pas si tu connais un peu l'univers de Harry Potter)...ça m'est venu une fois et c'est resté, c'est toujours mon pseudo ^^ Voilà tu sais tout ! Alors demain c'est ton anniversaire ? 16 ans ? (ou alors tu t'es un peu avancée et tu vas avoir quinze ans seulement demain ?) MAJ2 : Les sombrals apparaissent dans le 5. En gros c'est des chevaux volants et squelettiques que tu ne peux voir que si tu as vu quelqu'un mourir. C'est horriblement glauque (et moche surtout), mais j'aime bien la sonorité du mot. Je ne suis pas spécialement attirée par le macabre, au contraire lol (même si Tim Burton est mon réalisateur préféré) Tim Burton Haaaaaan on va bien s'entendre alors ! Tous les gens qui connaissent Beetlejuice sont mes amis :) Je rajouterais Les Noces Funèbres et L'Etrange Noël de Mr Jack à ta liste ! Trop trop bien que tu aimes Sweeney Todd, beaucoup de gens le trouvent trop gore ! Mais le duo Depp/Bonham Carter... <3 J'imagine que tu sais que Dianna l'aime beaucoup aussi et qu'elle aimerait bien jouer dans un de ses films ? Je vote pour ! En plus avec son visage parfait et ses cheveux blonds elle a totalement le look de l'actrice burtonienne ! Sombraline Happy B-day !!! thumb|leftJoyeux Anniversaire ! :D Passe une bonne journée ! Sombraline Lucy Au fait, comme Quinn est ton personnage préféré, j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis à propos de la storyline de Born This Way sur Lucy. Tu l'as trouvée interessante ou pas ? Sombraline Moi franchement j'ai pas aimé du tout. Même pas en ce qui concerne le message et tout, mais je trouve que c'est absolument impossible à croire cette histoire, c'est pas du tout crédible avec le reste. Je veux dire, ses parents l'appellent Quinn et tout... quand tu sors un truc aussi énorme tu prépares un peu le terrain. En plus je trouve que ça ne colle pas avec son caractère. Bref, un cheveu sur la soupe. Et j'aime pas l'image que ça donne, en plus. Je veux dire, ils peuvent faire ça avec n'importe quel ND, ils ont pas besoin de Quinn. Au contraire c'était la seule à être née "parfaite". Dianna Agron est sublime, bon bah elle a de la chance, c'est tout. Là ils rabaissent Quinn au niveau de n'importe quelle gonzesse et même plus bas, alors que son personnage se démarquait vraiment, par sa beauté notamment. Personnages - Quinn Salut ! Comme tu as du le voir, Brochy et moi on s'occupe pas mal de mettre à jour les profils des personnages...c'est juste que pour certains, on a du mal parce qu'ils nous interessent pas trop. Comme on sait que ton personnage préféré est Quinn, on se disait que peut être tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle... en prenant l'exemple sur Kurt ou Mercedes, ou Tina, il s'agit d'écrire vite fait épisode par épisode quel rôle elle joue... Bien sûr, Quinn a étéun peu délaissée et sa page représente un travail de titan, et c'est trop de travail de le faire d'un coup. Mais si tu pouvais compléter genre les derniers épisodes, et un épisode de temps en temps, quand tu en revois un... On a fait ça pour Brittany, Brochy avance dans la saison 2 et moi j'écris les derniers épisodes. Ca fait un "trou" de quelques épisodes mais c'est pas grave ! Après on ne t'oblige à rien, c'est juste une suggestion. Avec Brochy on s'est partagées les personnages, en général je fais Kurt/Blaine/Karofsky et elle fait Brittany et Santana. (en gros les personnages qu'on préfère, c'est plus agréable). Et après on fait le reste quand on y pense ! ^^ Voilà ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses :) Super ! Super ! Ne te mets pas la pression, tu avances à ton rythme :) (n'oublie pas de mettre de temps en temps les noms et les lieux sous forme de lien, comme Quinn Fabray ou McKinley.) Bonne initiative pour Fondue For Two ! J'ai vu que tu l'avais faite, en fait c'est moi qui ai créé le cadre jaune en haut à droite ^^. S'il y a des pages que tu veux modifier, comme ajouter une anecdote ou un truc comme ça, vraiment n'hésite pas ! Quand je dis qu'on s'est "réparti les pages" c'est vraiment pour ce qui concerne l'avancée de l'intrigue, mais ces pages ne nous sont pas réservées, loiiiin de là (j'attends avec impatience le prochain qui ajoutera une anecdote sur LA page : Chris Colfer. Les 3km qui sont écrits pour le moment, c'est moi XD) Bon et si tu as des soucis de mise en page, tu demandes à Brochy ou à moi ^^ Merci pour ton aide ! Cadres Pour les cadres c'est dans "modèle", Infobox single pour une musique (jaune), infobox character (jaune) pour un personnage et infobox cast (bleu) pour un acteur ou un membre de l'équipe. Après quand on crèe une page qui ne colle pas vraiment avec une catégorie, comme Fondue For Two ou les Warblers, c'est plus simple de la mettre dans "personnage". Pour mettre une image : [ [ File : nomdel'image.format(jpg, png...)|250px ] ] (sans les espaces) Par contre il faut que l'image soit déjà sur le wikia, donc soit tu en prends une qui existe, soit tu en rajoutes une "classiquement" (comme tu as fait pour FFT) et ensuite tu l'enlèves pour écrire sa formule dans le cadre. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, mais tu peux voir un peu sur des pages qui sont déjà faites... Voilà :) Sombraline A faire Bon tant mieux alors :) Pour Quinn c'est pas mal, mais en fait tu n'as pas fait un résumé épisode par épisode, si ? Je veux dire, comme pour la fin de sa page : Dans XXX, elle... Dans XXY, elle... en fait ça permet au gens de la suivre épisode par épisode et de ne pas se prendre un gros spoiler en lisant le résumé d'un épisode qu'ils n'ont pas encore vu. Parce qu'entre ceux qui regardent en streaming, ceux qui en sont à la saison 2 VF sur Orange et ceux sur W9... Et il me semble que le résumé de la saison 1 est assez complet, mais qu'il n'y a pas les titres des épisodes. Il faudrait les caser... Bon je sais, je c'est chiant. Si tu ne te sens pas de le faire tu laisser tomber. Sinon il y a Comeback a écrire (Justin Bieber + épisode sans Kurt = je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire) ou Silly Love Songs à finir. Je finirai BTW. Sinon heu... tu peux t'essayer à une page personnage avec le mec qui n'a pas ses pouces dans Acafellas. Où l'un des membres des Warblers qui n'a pas été fait. Ou les profs qui trichent aux Sélections dans la saison 1. Je sais ce n'est pas passionnant, mais on a fait tous les "gros" personnages. Ou alors tu peux essayer de trouver des anecdotes sur les membres du casting. Ou faire Ian Brennan, il est super important et il n'a pas de page (je crois). Ou alors...(la mort par décapitation) améliorer la page de Rachel. MAJ : et je viens de voir que la page de Sam a un trou de Chantons sous la pluie à Rumors. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ce personnage.... Bref tu as le choix ^^ Biz Sombraline ça marche, miss ;) Mais tu verras, les personnages c'est ce qu'il y a de plus lassant à faire (enfin, pour Brochy et moi...). Si tu veux faire une pause en faisant autre chose, just do it ! (je n'ai pas encore vu TPQ mais il parait que Max Adler est extraordinaire dedans. Mais je ne veux pas de spoiler ^^) Sombraline Pas de souci :) ça marche ! Pour l'instant je fais le tour des personnages pour compléter The Prom Queen (tu l'as vu ?). Je crois qu'on t'a laissé Quinn ! A bientôt miss, Sombraline TPQ J'ai trouvé l'épisode très bien, bien que "inhabituel" (presque pas de Will, une seule scène dans la salle de répèt, les chansons qui s'enchainent...) J'ai été tellement horrifiée par l'élection de Kurt ! Je savais que ça allait être lui mais je ne savais pas exactemment comment ça allait se passer... Comme au tout début de leur relation les rumeurs disaient que Blaine serait le roi (en fait Ryan avait officiellement annoncé que Kurt et son petit ami seraient roi et roi de promo), ça me paraissait plus "normal" que dans ce cas il soit la reine et une partie de mon cerveau imaginait même qu'ils s'étaient présentés pour le fun. Mais là il a vraiment subi une humiliation cruelle et j'ai été vraiment vraiment contente de sa réaction, c'est pile ce que je voulais. Pour moi l'option "je trouve ça trop cool" n'était pas éliminée d'office parce qu'il peut se montrer très girly dans certains épisodes, comme quand il insiste pour concourir avec les filles contre les garçons. Chris Colfer était vraiment bon dans cet épisode, et surtout très très mignon :) Et j'attends toujours le deuxième baiser entre Kurt et Blaine et Chris et Ryan Murphy nous ont promis. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas coupé ! Sombraline TPQ-suite Lool bon c'est vrai que le bal fait rêver, mais j'en ai un aussi dans mon école tous les ans, et il est beaucoup plus grand donc jai pas eu le syndrome "yeux écarquillés" ^^ Moi c'est clair, si j'avais été à la place de Kurt je serais allée me pendre. L'humiliation publique c'est vraiment LE truc que je ne supporte pas. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé Chris très juste dans son interprétation, il y avait tellement de quoi en mettre une tonne ! Bon moi j'ai peut-être pas aimé leur baiser autant que toi, je l'ai juste trouvé extraordinaire parce que je n'avais jamais vu ça à la télévision. Des gamins de dix-sept ans O_o et en plus c'était passionné XD. Mais c'est vrai que c'était un beau baiser, au bout du 350ème visionnage j'avais presque oublié que c'était deux mecs. Mais là c'est pas naturel qu'il y en ait pas eu de deuxième, je veux dire Fuinn et Finnchel c'est toutes les 10min. Après c'est normal qu'ils soient plus discret, mais genre dans le couloir avant qu'il retourne se faire couronner c'était LE moment ! Sombraline Par DarrenAndChris Salut, c'était juste pour te dire bonjour et dire à quel point j'aime le montage de ta photo de profil. Voila.Bisous.♥ Klaine, le plus beau couple qui pu exister. ♥ juillet 17, 2011 à 20:23 (UTC)